1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine control panel with a display and, more particularly, to a machine control panel with a display connected to a numerical controller of a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in numerical controllers that numerically control a machine tool, a control panel including switches, keys, and the like and a display for checking work content for creating and editing a machining program for machine tools and for performing selection and execution of an already-created machining program are provided. In general, the control panel and the display are attached to a power panel cabinet of the machine tool or an exclusive housing for attaching the control panel and the display is prepared and set in the vicinity of the machine tool.
In these numerical controllers, it is necessary to perform a test for checking whether the created machining program has an error or not. When the test is performed, in some case, movement of a tool is checked near a workpiece and, if there is a problem in the movement of the tool, editing work for the machining program is performed on the site. Consequently, since editing of the machining program can be quickly performed, convenience for an operator increases.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-198541 discloses a technique for providing, in a machine tool, a portable control panel including a display section. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 3-116405 discloses a technique for making, in a numerical controller that performs control of a machine tool, an operation section thereof detachable and portable.
Concerning a display provided side by side with an installation-type control panel of a machine tool, machine tool manufacturers demand to clearly display various kinds of information. Therefore, an increase in the size of a screen is ongoing. On the other hand, to make a control panel including a display section portable, there is a limit in the size of the control panel when portability of the control panel is taken into account. The size of the display section cannot be designed so large.
Therefore, when the control panel itself is made portable as in the technique disclosed in Japanese. Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 3-116405 mentioned above, it is difficult to simultaneously meet the two demands for the increase in the size of the screen and the portability.